Charlas fugaces
by Ensoleillement
Summary: ¿Se necesitan muchas palabras para decir lo que se siente por otra persona? Segundo fastfic ¡listo!
1. Ike&Marth

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

— Vamos, dime que me amas, y te dejaré tranquilo.

— No, no te amo.

— Sí lo haces...

— No lo hago...

— No me mientas, princesita, que sé que sí lo haces, y bastante...

— Primero: No soy una princesa. Segundo: ¡No te amo!

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que al fin lo digas?

— Nada

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Eso significa que lo dirás...

— No, idiota, significa que no necesito que hagas nada, porque no lo hago, y punto.

— Vamos, dilo

— No

— Por favor...

— No

— Por favor...

— No, Ike, déjame en paz...

— ¿Quién me ama? ¿Quién me ama?

— Yo no, por ejemplo.

— Vete a la mierda, Marth.

— No quiero ir a tu casa, Ike.

— Sí quieres

— No quiero

— Sí quieres...

— Estás diciendo que tu casa es mierda, tarado.

— ¿Entonces irás?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, ve a mi casa y "hablemos allí"

— Me das miedo.

— Igual me amas

— ¿Sigues con eso?

— Es que yo lo sé, Marth...

— ¿Qué sabes?

— Que me amas...

— ¿Es necesario que diga la respuesta?

— Pues... no.

— Genial, ahorro saliva.

— ¿La saliva se ahorra?

— La mía sí.

— Dios mío...

— Ahora, vete ¿Quieres?

— Pero yo no quiero...

— ¡Ugh! ¿¡Qué hago contigo!?

— Decir que me amas por ejemplo...

— No te amo, fin de la discusión.

— Si dices que me amas me iré...

— ...

— ...?

— ...

— ...

— Te amo.

— ¡OH, LO SABÍA MARTH, YO TAMBIÉN!

— Pe-pero...

— Seamos novios y vivamos felices para siempre...

— Pero...pero yo...

— NOVIOS, DIJE.

* * *

No sé, quise un MarthxIke, y aquí está e_e

¿Quieren más conversaciones de este tipo? ¿Sí? Genial, de otras parejas también habrá c;

Cuidense, nos leemos!


	2. Popo&ToonLink

— Idiota

— ¿Y ahora qué hice?

— No lo sé, sólo eres idiota.

— Oh, santos témpanos de hielo...

— ¿Por qué me miras así, tarado? ¿Quién te has creído?

— Soy tu novio, Toon Link.

— ¡CÁLLATE, POPO, NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

— Pe-pero...

— ¡SÓLO NO LO HAGAS!

— ¿Acaso te molesta?

— ¡NO! ¡ME ENAMORA!

— Aww, quién es el novio más lindo del mundo...

— No me toques las mejillas...

— Vamos, Toon, no seas duro conmigo...

— ¡No soy duro contigo!

— Bueno, por las noches eso sí que no.

— ¡POPO!

— Jajaja ¿Qué? ¿Está mal decir que nosotros hace-?

— ¡CÁLLATE, NO LO MENCIONES!

— Pero, Toon, ya han sido más de seis veces y...

— ¡QUE TE CALLES, IDIOTA!

— Owww ¿Quién se avergüenza por tene-?

— ¡Si sigues así no hacemos nada esta noche!

— ...

— Lo sabía.

— O sea, que sí quieres...

— Yo no he dicho eso...

— Técnicamente, fue una indirecta.

— ¿Ah? ¡Eres un pervertido!

— Eso es lo que te gusta ¿O no?

— ¡NO!

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde todas tus frases?

— UGH, YA ME HARTASTE. ¡HOY DUERMES SOLO EN TU CAMA!

— ¿Qué? ¡Noo!

— DÉJAME, NO ME CONVENCERÁS.

— V-vamos, Toon. Mi hermoso, adorado, y más que perfecto novio.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No!

— ¡Va a ser peor!

— Si me amenazas más, voy a cargarte.

— TE APROVECHAS POR SER MÁS ALTO QUE YO ¿VERDAD?

— ¿Qué?

— OLVÍDATE DE MÍ POR UNA SEMANA ENTERA.

— Woahh, no, no. Podría aguantar un día ¿Pero una semana? Tú mismo te la buscaste, Toon...

— ¿¡!?

— ...

— ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁJAME, AHORA!

— ¡Nooooo!

— ¡QUE ME BAJES!

— ¿Vas a "jugar" conmigo esta noche?

— ¡NO! ¡PERVERTIDO!

— ¡Entonces olvídalo!

— ¡Bájame!

— ¡Que no!

— Ugh...está bien, jugaré contigo hoy...

— ¿Lo ves? Con el diálogo se arreglan mejor las cosas, no es necesario alterar-

— Sigue hablando y te juro que hoy no muevo un dedo...

— ...

— Siempre funciona

* * *

Pervertida? Donde?


	3. Roy&Samus

Bien, lo sé, esta era una que se llamaba "No es que te odie" y la subí hace tieeeeeeeempo...pero bueno..lo pongo aquí de todas formas n_n La otra la borré

* * *

—Jajaja, sí, morirme por ti, eso sólo si me atropellaras con un auto, querido, ubícate.

—¡Yo sé que me amas, Samus! ¡Yo lo sé!

—¡Pues no sabes nada, Roy! ¡No sabes!

—¡Dame una oportunidad!

—¡En otra vida!

—Por favor...

—Roy, basta, te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo.

—¿Y si te doy flores?

—Soy alérgica a las flores.

—¿Un helado?

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa

—¿Una hamburguesa?

—Soy vegetariana

—¿Hay algo que no seas?

—Aparte de tonta, creo que no.

—¡Algún día, Samus! ¡Algún día! ¡Te conseguiré y seremos felices para siempre!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Roy, lo que digas...

—Ohh, me encanta tu estilo, no te hagas la de rogar

—Bueno, tú eres el que está molestándome como mosquito por aquí, así que si alguien le va a rogar a alguien, voy a ser yo, quien rogara a una de las Diosas de Link o de Pit para que te lance un meteoro directo al blanco, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Samus, por qué me odias...

—No es que te odie Roy, sólo no me gusta tenerte cerca. Así que, o te vas o mando una orden de restricción de por lo menos cien metros

—Pero...

—Ya escuchaste...

—Samus, yo...

—¡SEGURIDAD!

Un grupo de malotes vestidos de policía agarraron de palazos a Roy

* * *

Estaba haciendo uno de Wolf y Fox para esto..y...y...me da palta subirlo ;n; Es que nunca había manejado a esos personajes y...y... ay :'c


End file.
